super_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernatural
Supernatural '''is the 6th episode of Season 3. This was the first cross-over of Season 3. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Karrie Recurring Characters * Chris Carty Guest Character * Emma Alonso Absent Characters * Kimberly Black * Becky Transcript Super Human '''Mateo: Karrie, I’ve looked on the internet for these death notes and nothing. Karrie: 'I’ve even asked Becky if Haley was bad before. She said no, so I think that’s that. ''(Chris walks into the house) 'Chris: '''I haven’t seen anything in the Super Human Historic Center. '''Mateo: '''So that’s it we will never find out who is leaving these notes. '''Chris: '''I guess not. '''Mateo: '''I’m not just going to let this happen. We need bigger help. Bigger than the people we talked to before. '''Karrie: '''Like who? We don’t know anyone else. '''Mateo: '''But I do! Guys we are heading to Miami! '''Karrie: '''And who exactly is going to drive. None of us got our drivers licenses yet. '''Mateo: '''That’s what you think! ''(Pulls out drivers licenses) '''Karrie: '''When did you get that! '''Mateo: A couple of weeks ago! Sorry for not telling you. Karrie: 'Whatever! Let’s just go! '''Chris: '''I have to stay, I don't know if my parents are going to come back. '''Mateo: '''I thought they died. '''Chris: '''I thought they did but I might be wrong. ''(In Miami) 'Mateo: '''Here we are! Iridium High School! '''Karrie: '''Who lives out here? '''Mateo: '''A girl I met a long time ago, Emma. '''Karrie: '''Emma! Who is EMMA! '''Mateo: '''She is an old friend! Nothing to worry about. (Rings doorbell) '''Emma: '''Mateo! Is that really you! '''Mateo: '''Yeah, it is! ''(Hugs Emma) '''Karrie: ''(Her face turns to a mad face and starts to create an energy blast)'' Mateo: '''This is my girlfriend, Karrie. '''Emma: '''It’s so nice to meet you Karrie. '''Karrie: ''(Her face goes back to normal and the energy blast disappears) Hi, It’s nice to meet you also. '''Emma: '''Mateo, what did you come here for? '''Mateo: '''Do I need a reason. I’m just visiting an old friend. '''Emma: '''Okay, what is it? '''Mateo: '''Fine! I want to know who has been leaving death notes in my house. '''Emma: '''Death Notes! Who in the world would leave death notes in your house? '''Mateo: '''I have no idea! That’s why I need your help. '''Emma: '''I can’t do anything for you. '''Mateo: '''Just like ask yourself or whatever you do. '''Emma: '''I don’t think I can. '''Karrie: '''I told you we shouldn’t have come here! '''Emma: '''I’ll try! ''(Casts a spell to ask who is leaving death notes in the Black family house) Mateo: 'Who is it? '''Emma: '''It’s this guy! ''(Before Emma can show them the picture an energy blast destroys it) 'Mateo: '''Karrie! Why did you do that! '''Karrie: '''It wasn’t me! '''Mateo: '''Me and you are the only ones who know how to do that! '''Emma: '''How did you do that! Are you a Kanay? '''Mateo: ' A what? What is a Kanay? '''Emma: '''The son of fire? You can make fireballs. '''Mateo: '''Nope. We haven’t spoken in forever! I am a Super Human. '''Emma: ''(Laughing)'' Okay, if you are that embarrassed to be a Kanay I’ll play along. 'Mateo: '''Emma, I’m not joking! I can prove it! '''Emma: '''Wait! I saw something on the news about Bionic Humans! Are you bionic. '''Karrie: '''Something close to that! '''Mateo: '''I’ll show you! ''(Jumps in the air and creates a force field) 'Emma: '''Whoa! My friend Andi would love to have that! '''Mateo: '''You have a friend named, Andi. '''Emma: '''Yeah, but she is away at a school. '''Mateo: '''Wow, that’s cool. '''Karrie: '''What about a boyfriend? You have one of those. '''Emma: '''Actually I do, his name is Jax. '''Karrie: '''Jax! ''(Laughing) 'Mateo: '''Oh you have a boyfriend. ''(In a sad way of saying that) 'Karrie: '''Well I don’t think it’s a big deal with these death notes. If she makes another one it’s going to get burned '''Emma: '''That’s true. I have this weird feeling that we are being watched. '''Mateo: '''We better get out of here. '''Emma: '''Bye guys! It was really nice meeting you Karrie. ''(Mateo drives back to Oklahoma) 'Mateo: '''I am so mad we couldn’t find anything. '''Karrie: '''It’s fine we will find out more information later. '''Kimberly: '''Guys! It’s fine, your father will be back soon and he will stop him. '''Mateo: '''I know mom I just wanted to do something on my own. '''Kimberly: '''You can, you can help fight with your mom. '''Mateo: '''What if I can’t. '''Kimberly: '''Well you will help find this person. '''Mateo: '''Yeah, I know. '''Karrie: '''Well it’s getting late so I’m going home. '''Mateo: '''Yeah, I might as well go to bed also. '''Kimberly: '''Good night guys! ''(In Mateo’s Room) 'Mateo: '''Okay, this time TRENT! Don’t walk into my room. ''(Mateo searches on the computer about Karrie and finds something out)